


I SURRENDER

by kinfic2



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinfic2/pseuds/kinfic2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure Schmoop<br/>Originally posted on my LJ in 2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	I SURRENDER

_“I think I could give up this fear of what would happen if they ever knew—I’m in love with you.”_ _©Watters/Biancaniello_  
  
BRIAN:  
  
Fuck! I’ve tried. I’ve fucking tried time and time again, but I haven’t found an answer. And I need one. Otherwise, I’m lost. And if that happens, I won't find my way back. Back to _me_. I need to know what this is. I need to know why I feel the way I do about you, because this wasn’t supposed to happen.  
  
I spent years putting enough safeguards in place to make sure Brian Kinney would stay in tact—untouchable and unreachable. Yet somehow, you broke through the gates, Sunshine. I guess I knew that first night, but I tried to ignore it. And like everything else about you, it wouldn’t go away.  
  
When I see your trust in me, your _love,_ I feel invincible, as if I can move mountains. No one ever made me feel that way before. You stand for all the dreams I believed in before real life showed me how stupid I was to think they could come true.   
  
I can’t fight it anymore.The fuck with my pride. The fuck with my fear. I surrender.  
  
                                                                                                         * * *  
  
  
_“Love is worth everything we pay.”_ _©Horner,Jennings_  
  
JUSTIN:  
  
You could never admit the truth. It scared the fucking hell out of you, to think you could actually care for someone. But _I_ knew. I just had to wait until you figured it out for yourself. You always said I was a persistent little shit. Good thing, too, because I couldn’t risk leaving _us_ up to you.  
  
You hate it when I say I knew you were the one from that first night. But it's true. I had no doubt we'd make it, even with all the bullshit.  You’re the reason I survived the bashing. You were my goal. I used your strength to get well. I told you before. You’re a hero—in more ways than one. I’m here today because of you and now it’s my turn to repay the favor.  
  
Give me a chance to make you believe in those dreams again. I won’t let them go. I won’t let _you_ go. Give me time to prove that you deserve to be happy, to give you the strength and purpose to live a life you've never known—one with love.  
  
Take it, Brian. I give it all to you. I surrender.


End file.
